


I Want It!

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	I Want It!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

I Want It!

  


Someone challenged me to write a Highlander poem to a Gilbert and Sullivan tune.   
I hate challenges; they make me feel obligated.   
Anyhow…..This one is sung to the 'Willow, Tit-Willow' song from the Mikado. 

**I Want It!**

Amanda stares at the pearl necklace and sighs,   
I want it! I want it! I want it!   
Why can't I steal it? She bitterly cries.   
I want it! I want it! I want it!   
I promised the Boy Scout that I'd steal no more,   
But if he can't allow me one little encore,   
I'll use the blue feather that he can't ignore.   
I want it! I want it! I want it! 

I see the bright glitter and I can't resist,   
I want it! I want it! I want it!   
Dunkie told me he'd rather that I would resist,   
But I want it! I want it! I want it!   
Now if he'll keep me busy, I won't have the time,   
To further pursue my depraved life of crime,   
All I need is a nice highland hill I can climb,   
I want it! I want it! I want it! 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001   
  
---


End file.
